


Wasn't Expecting That

by TealTears



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Elder Zelder/Elder Neely, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mcpricley, Song fic, chracter death, churchtarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTears/pseuds/TealTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic based on Jamie Lawsons' "I wasn't expecting that'. </p>
<p>The life and times of Elder James Church, and Elder Elliot Thomas (Elder Poptarts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are centered. 
> 
> This is my first post on here, yay!

_It Was only a smile but my heart it went wild  
_I wasn't expecting that  
_Just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed  
_I wasn't expecting that____

After their brush with excommunication the Elders of Uganda Mission District 9 had relaxed on many of the weird and hard to follow Mission rules but also on some of the more general rules of the church.

Elliot Thomas, or Elder PopTarts, had had a crush on James Church since he and his mission companion had turned up in Uganda a month after he had.

They didn't speak to each other a lot, hardly had the time too in the beginning. They exchanged a few words, nothing significant, however anytime Church caught Thomas staring at him he flashed him a smile. A smile that caused PopTarts to get butterflies ever time.

A few months later though, after Elder Price and Elder Cunningham had messed everything up and they let loose on the rules they talked more as they had more free time. They became quick friends and stayed up late most nights talking about various things; Church's Art, and PopTart's hypochondria for example.

It was after a Disney marathon one night, and Church had been tasked with carrying PopTarts to his room. As he laid the small, blond Elder on the bed he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before he quickly ran out of the room, blushing and hoping silently that PopTarts was actually asleep and not just faking.

_Did I misread the sign?  
_Your hand slipped into mine  
_I wasn't expecting that  
_You spent the night in my bed,  
_You woke up and you said  
_"Well, I wasn't expecting that"_____ _

They were almost 8 months into their "Mission" when Neely and Zelder finally brought up the issue of Homosexuality. Elder Mckinley was not happy, explaining to Neely and Zelder that they may have relaxed in things like Coffee and Temple Garments but that was still  
Off limits because they couldn't break all the rules. The argument that followed was not a pretty one.

Church got tense as soon as the shouting started, images if his Father appearing in his head. PopTarts noticed and went over to him, gently taking his hand and taking him out of the room to calm down.

They ended up in PopTarts' room and they sat there with the door closed, drowning out the shouting with whatever they could. They ended up kissing which turned into something more. The next thing they both remember is waking up to a horrified Elder Mckinley shouting at them for doing that and them mumbling something about PopTarts' getting it before he did.

_It was only a word, it was almost mis-heard_  
I wasn't expecting that  
But it came without fear,  
A month turned into a year  
I wasn't expecting that 

A few weeks after the bedroom incident, and the homosexuality argument had finally been settled- something to do with Mckinley and Kevin- Church asked PopTarts out.

PopTarts was shocked, not expecting the question and ended up replying with "As in out to talk to Naba and all?" Church laughed at him and kissed him gently, hoping that that would get his message across. It did.

The next thing they know, they have four months if their mission left and they're celebrating their one year anniversary with the Elders and their Son who's parents had been killed by the General. They were planning to adopt him when they got back to the States.

_I thought love wasn't meant to last,_  
Honey, I thought you were just passing through  
If I ever get the nerve to ask  
What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?  
I wasn't expecting that 

They were sat on the Porch of their own house, five years after their Mission to Uganda- both now 26 years old with their adopted Boy having left home a few months ago. They were staring at the sunset, holding each others hands as if the other was going to disappear if they let go.

They didn't speak however they were both thinking the same thing; "What did I do to deserve you?" They shared a look before kissing gently, never wanting to forget this moment.

_Isn't it strange how a life can be changed_  
In the flicker of the sweetest smile  
We were married in spring  
You know I wouldn't change a thing  
Without that innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed

They decided to get Married in the May of the next year. The wedding was small and only close family and close friends came. It was a sweet ceremony and their speeches were the highlight of the night.

PopTarts spoke about their meetings in Uganda, the smiles they exchanged that caused him to have butterflies and Church spoke about how he knew he wanted to spend his life with this tiny man with a love for toaster pastries after he kissed him in his sleep that one time.

_If you'd not took a chance on a little romance_  
When I wasn't expecting that  
Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone  
I wasn't expecting that 

They had two kids using surrogate mothers; one was PopTarts' biological child and the other was Church's. They were the cutest family in the world. They loved their adopted brother and when they questioned about their brother they told them about their Uganda Mission.

They reminisced for a while, telling their kids all about the mischief they made whilst out there and how they fell into love slowly, then all at once.

The kids grew up far too quickly for their liking and in the blink of an eye they were graduating High School and moving away for University.

_When the nurses they came, said it's come back again_  
I wasn't expecting that  
Then you closed your eyes, you took my heart by surprise  
I wasn't expecting that!

They never had anymore kids after, both of them were 46 when their biological kids graduated and they decided to focus on themselves for a while. They developed in their careers- PopTarts as a paramedic and Church as a librarian who ran the local library and went around schools running reading workshops and helping kids who couldn't read that well.

It was when they were in their 50's that things started going wrong. PopTarts was beginning to get ill a lot and his Lymph Nodes has swelled up and not gone back down. They went to get it checked out and nothing came back the first time, or the second time. It was only after they saw a different doctor for a third time they they discovered that PopTart's Lymphoma had come back.

This was their only massive argument in their life. PopTarts demand to know what the Nurse meant by come back and Church had to tell him that he developed Lymphoma when he was a teenagers,x which they assumed was from genetics, but they had caught it early, and because it was an easily treatable Cancer, it had been treated quickly and he had been in remission since he was 15.

They paid for the Chemotherapy for a few months before they started struggling to pay. Their kids and their families tried to pay as much as they could but they were still struggling.

Church had been moved into the hospital after a significant drop in his health and the Nurses came up to their pair one day and told them that they weren't going to continue with the Chemo because Church only had a month left to live.

This news spread quickly and within a week all of the Elders from their Mission had visited, their kids had visited and were dog sitting for them whilst PopTarts stayed in the hospital with Church.

They were talking about their life and how proud of each other they were. PopTarts holding his husbands hand tightly. Church yawned and squeezed PopTarts' hand. He told him he loved him as he closed his eyes. PopTarts knew what was happening and pressed the call button for the Doctors, begging Church to stay with him for just a little longer. He squeezed his hand tightly and kissed him once before he felt the grip on his hand slacken and his heart break.


End file.
